Season 1
The first season of Daniel's Song Race premiered on 22 April 2018, on SCF. Nine contestants were selected to compete in the running. On 13 April 2018, Daniel's Song Race was announced to run its first season. Casting for the competition closed 14 April 2018 resulting in 4 Judges and 9 competitors. Dinah Lone was crowned as the winner of the season, while Alêss Brasil was named Miss Musicality. __TOC__ Contestants :█ The contestant won Daniel's Song Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place & did not compete in final lip sync. :█ The contestant won the week. :█ The contestant was in the top but did not win the week. :█ The contestant placed low but not in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was eliminated. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition. Episodes Episode 1: "Songs on a Dime" Date: 23 April – 25 April 2018 *'Judges Voting:' Daniel, Callum, Julia Lux, Kathleen Slater, Matter Teresa *'Category:' Songs on a Dime: Send the cheapest song *'Winner of the Week:' Tobi *'Bottom Two:' Jenea and Rhéa *'Eliminated: '''Rhéa Dickulous Episode 2: ''"Disco Eleganza" Date: 25 April – 29 April 2018 *'Judges Voting:' Daniel, Callum, Julia Lux, Kathleen Slater, Matter Teresa *'Category:' Disco Eleganza: Send the grooviest 70s song. *'Winner of the Week:' Dinah Lone *'Bottom Two:' EsMax and Junia *'Eliminated:' EsMax Skool Episode 3: "Summer Realness"' ' Date: 29 April – 3 May 2018 *'Judges Voting:' Daniel, Callum, Julia Lux, Kathleen Slater, Matter Teresa *'Category:' Summer Realness: Send the hottest summer song. *'Winner of the Week:' Lefteriana *'Bottom Two:' Dinah and Tobi *'Eliminated:' Tobi Episode 4: "Cry for Me" Date: 3 May – 7 May 2018 *'Judges Voting:' Daniel, Callum, Julia Lux, Kathleen Slater, Matter Teresa *'Category:' Cry for Me: Send the saddest song. *'Winner of the Week:' Lefteriana *'Bottom Two:' Dinah and Fashiongore *'Eliminated:' Fashiongore Episode 5: "Showdown" Date: 7 May 2018 – 11 May 2018 *'Judges Voting:' Daniel, Callum, Julia Lux, Kathleen Slater, Matter Teresa *'Category:' Showdown: Send the best country song. *'Winner of the Week:' Dinah Lone *'Bottom Two:' Lefteriana and Alêss *'Eliminated:' Lefteriana Episode 6: "Sugar Rush" Date: 12 May – 13 May 2018 *'Judges Voting:' Daniel, Callum, Julia Lux, Kathleen Slater, Matter Teresa *'Category:' Sugar Rush: Send the sweetest candy song. *'Winner of the Week:' Alêss Brasil *'Bottom Two:' Dinah and Junia *'Eliminated:' Junia Hallow (Self elimination) Episode 7: "Most Iconic Ball" Date: 14 May – 17 May 2018 *'Judges Voting:' Daniel, Callum, Julia Lux, Kathleen Slater, Matter Teresa *'Category:' Most Iconic Ball: Send the funniest meme song, the best instrumental song and the most iconic song. *'Miss Musicality:' Alêss Brasil *'Runners Up:' Jenea Orangé and Alêss Brasil *'Winner: Dinah Lone' Trivia *Dinah Lone is the lipsync assassin of the season; she eliminated Tobi, Fashiongore and Junia Hallow (although the latter quit). *Rhéa Dickulous is the first contestant in the series history to be eliminated. *Dinah Lone is the first winner in the series history. *Lefteriana and Dinah Lone won two maxi challenges each. However, Lefteriana was the first contestant to win two maxi challenges in a row. **However, Dinah also won the final challenge of the season. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Season 1